Pain Of The Heart
by sapphireDoG
Summary: NewSessxKag”Go and live your life with people of your breed… Sayounara, Kagome.”His body morphed into a large Inu after muttering those few words, his aura expending and his scent reaching the near by village.


Ok people im back...With ANOTHER story ' yes yes I know I still have others to finish but this one just stuck to me... So sorry ' So Here It Is

Pain of the Heart-pt.1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Years Before…

"Please! Don't leave me like this!"

"Silence! You went and slept with another male that can not be forgiven!"

"It was by mistake! Gomen-nasai! Please, forgive me!"

"Lies! Complete Lies! "

Eyes flashed crimson with fury as a curtain of silver swung to the side. The man grabbed the women by the front of her shirt, tugging her to him roughly. Razor talons tore at the thin fabric and scrapped against pale skin. Thin lines of blood were drawn and leaked down the pale woman's flesh and onto her shirt.

Crying out she tried to pry the deadly man's hand away from her person.

"Let. Me. Go!" she tried. Raven hair flew as the beauty struggled, hoping to be released.

"Quiet your struggling wench! What you have done is a disgrace on my family! You should be honored to have a man of my caliber at your side and this is how you repay me!"

"You ungrateful son of a bitch! You take concubines to your bed while I am out trying to defend myself against demons and you call me a disgrace! You are pathetic!"

The sound of something solid hit skin was heard through the largely wood area, echoing its bitter sound for a mile.

The women lay quiet in the hands of the red eyed demon as he seethed.

"This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases onna! You have no control over what I say or do. I am your mate and therefore you are mine! If I want to take a whore to my bed, I will by alpha rights and you will have no say in it! You will, however, be punished for your treason, bitch."

Sesshoumaru threw the woman to the ground where she landed in a heap. Rose lips quivered with the knowledge of what was to come. She had seen him do it before. To his half-brother, but while his half-brother had demon blood in him, she didn't.

Her shirt was torn off her body and the chill of the night hit her heated skin.  
The angry sound of hissing filled her ears and she recognized it immediately. It was the hiss of poison eating away at the soil.

'Oh no...' was the only thought that entered her mind, right before the pain came.

Snap

she screamed.

He listened to her screams as he continued to hit her with his poison whip. The high-pitched screams hurting his ears, but he ignored it.

His soul was on fire at the rage of thoughts that pulled at his mind. The bitch went behind his back and fucked another man, his half-brother nonetheless.

That could not be forgiven.

The scream continued for what seem like hours to her, but was a mere few minutes. Then finally it stopped. Sesshoumaru's deep and rich voice filled her ears as she struggled to stay awake.

"Be this a lesson to you bitch. Your actions have put shame upon my house and me, and for that you are banished from my lands. As a lord I deem you unworthy as a mate and therefore am lifting my claim of you as of today. Should you ever step on my lands again your life will be forfeit."

Tears slipped from her eyes. From the pain or from the hurt of his words, she did not know. Quiet words slipped from her lips and she slow lost her battle to stay awake.

"Hontou-ni gomennasai (I'm really sorry), Sesshoumaru. Gomen-nasai, truly. Aishiteru wa…" and then darkness covered her senses.

Looking down at the woman, pity filled now amber eyes. A sigh escaped slightly parted lips. The demon lord knelt next to the girl and picked her up, minding the whip marks.

With the speed of angels, the demon found himself standing in a lush clearing, where a worn, old wooden well sat.

He set the girl down next to the well. Looking at her, his eyes softened ever so slightly before they turned icy again.

His body grew tense as his eye turned crimson for the second time that day.

"Go and live your life with people of your breed… Sayounara, Kagome."

His body morphed into a large Inu after muttering those few words, his aura expending and his scent reaching the near by village. The sky suddenly turned dark and the scent of rain permitted the air.

The great Inu roared his head to the skies and released a throaty howl, releasing the inner pain that he felt in his heart.


End file.
